Picture frames are a common item used for the decoration and display of many types of images, such as artwork, photo prints, posters, etc. However, with conventional frames, inserting images into the frame and/or changing images within the frame is typically inconvenient and/or difficult because the frame requires almost a full disassembly in order to access and remove and replace a current image in the image frame with a new image.
For example, when using a conventional frame, a user must remove the frame from a wall, find a flat stable location to lay the frame face down, risk damage to a working surface or the frame, and remove any backing materials (e.g., cardboard backing held with metal tabs) that support the image. For example, the backing material is commonly installed with flexible metal tabs and/or staples that a user is required to bend (e.g., bend with a screw driver) in order to access an image within the frame. Furthermore, due to the need to bend the metal tabs and/or staples, the image within the frame, the frame and the glass often sometimes damaged (or at risk of damage) in the process of removing and/or replacing the image. Furthermore, after replacing the image, the backing material must be replaced, the metal tabs and/or staples re-bent, and the frame rehung on the wall.
Due to the inconvenience inherent in changing images within conventional frames, users tend to avoid changing images. In particular, many users may prefer to simply buy a new frame for new pictures, rather than deal with the time and hassle required for changing an image using conventional picture frames. As such, the decoration utility of conventional frames often becomes stale and mundane over time.
Accordingly, these and other disadvantages exist with respect to conventional image frames.